Neji the avatar?
by Tenten-n-Senbonz
Summary: in this world there are no more ninja only benders kinda like avatar the last airbender Neji is the avatar the most powerful of all benders and he has to learn the four elements air which he has already mastered water which he is learning fire same


**I had other stories but i deleted them because they were suckish!so im starting anew!! so this story the summary thing is... **

**in this world there are no more ninja only benders (kinda like avatar the last airbender) Neji is the avatar the most powerful of all bemders and he has to learn the four elements air (which he has already mastered) water (which he is learning) fire(same as water) and earth. Now he needs a earth bending teacher. what happens when he meets Tenten a earth bender thats blind?they are 15 years old.**

**10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Neji sat around the campfire with his water bending teacher Hinata and his fire bending teacher Kiba. You see Neji was the Avatar. The avatar was the one person in the world that could control all four elements. He had already masterd air and he was learning water and fire, and all he needed now was an earth bending teacher.

To find his teacher they were traveling to the earth kingdom and go to some of the small villages to find a suitible teacher. Personally he wanted the best earth bender in the world. He had heard that the bender lived in a small town called Katana were the one of the richest families in the world lived and the village was named after the family.

Then his little team took of on Neji's giant flying bird names Spiral. Spiral was a HUGE white bird that had clear crystal blue eyes and the very tips of its feathers had black, and it could fit about five people on its back.(its also had like a saddle thing on it)so on they flew to find the Katana village.

At The Katana Village:

As they walked through the town they saw what looked like the happiest town on earth. All the people were clean and the market place had no hagglers or anything that looked dangerous. They then stopped when they saw a earth benging School and looked inside of it and saw a girls about their age that had chocolate brown hair that was in two buns and brown eyes, but her eyes were clouded over like she might be blind.(AN if you want to see the outfit look at the pic on my profile thats what shes whereing)

All she was doing was lifting a small pebble in the air. Then a man in green robes came out and said "Ahh Tenten you cant be doing that your parents dont want you to hurt yourself!' " whatever im going home!" yelled the girl named Tenten. "Wait let me get you an escort." said the man in robes. Then man then noticed Neji and his friends standing off to the side and sneered. Neji then decided to speak up, " I am the Avatar and i have come to find a earthbending teacher." Tenten then smiled and went over to were Neji and them were standing and whipered in his ear "Follow me and i will let you meet the worlds greatest earth bender." Neji looked at her skeptically. the man in robes Then said " Lady Tenten do you want to invite them to your house?" "yes!" was her reply.

They walked down the road and arived at a huge gate that had a even huger mansion behind it. Tenten then said " You can go now instuctor i will take the Avatar and friends to my mom and dad" With that the instructor left.

Some hours later:

neji's POv

After we met that girl named Tentens parents we went outside and i said "Are you blind?" and Tenten replied "yes i am and i can see with my feet, i feel the vibrations of the earth."

Tenten then said " follow me." We went inside a bush and in that bush there was a hole in the earth and Tenten hopped in and so did everybody else. When we got out we were in a huge arena with a bunch of strong guys. " Go take a seat in the bleaches i have to go prepare and ohh welcome to earth Rumble 7" Tenten said then she left.

**101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**so how was it? well if you have ant questions then ask me and by the way...****REVIEW!! ****please pleaseplease i need to know what you think. thank you and goodnight!!**


End file.
